Baraz Appears/Possessing Hoopa/Unbound Hoopa Returns
This is the scene where Baraz Appears but he's possessed as he opens the prison bottle he turns Hoopa into it's Unbound Form in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Then cut to see Baraz riding on his Braviary holding the prison bottle. Then we cut to Hoopa eating donuts until it suddenly something is coming near by to it) Mimi Tachikawa: What's the matter, Hoopa? (Then Baraz's Braviary lands on the ground) Vector the Crocodile: '''Hey, who is he? '''Elsa: '''We don't know who he is yet. '''Meray: (Gasp) You found it! It's the prison bottle! (Baraz returns his Braviary back to the Pokéball. Hoopa was hiding try to escape but Baraz sees it and the bottle freezes it, as he opens the cap of the bottle) Meray: What are you doing?! (Then a dark smoke appears out of the bottle and starts to possesse Hoopa) Mordecai: Whoa! Hoopa, are you al- (Hoopa's eyes glow red as it starts to transform, it becomes Unbound Hoopa) Unbound Hoopa: HOOPA!!! Kristoff: What just happened?! Mordecai: I don't know! We see the man carrying that thing, then the dark energy comes out. Rigby: And then it turn Hoopa into that! Henry Wong: Hoopa has become it's Unbound Form! Globert: Watch out, Hoopa is going to kill us! Burnard: Run! Snoof: Let's Ski! (Then Baraz puts the cap back to the bottle, then his eyes turns back to normal) Eileen: What the?! CJ: Oh, my! Ed: Hoopa, transform! Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, my gosh! Bonnie: Hoopa, got really big! Serena: It's huge, but why?! Clemont: Did Hoopa evolve?! Zorch: I don't know. Amy Rose: I don't think it's not a evolution. Meray: Oh, no. This is Hoopa's true form. Nikolai: Besides, this transformation is way different than the evolution. (Unbound Hoopa looks at the heroes) Ash Ketchum: It's true form? Izzy Izumi: That's correct. If it transform into it's true form, it becomes a Psychic and Dark Type. Meray: That's so great, Hoopa! Your back to normal! Unbound Hoopa: Yes! Yes! This power! Hoopa is strong! (Laughing) Olaf: It's just like Marshmallow! Disgust: '''Seriously?! '''Elsa: It's not Marshmallow, That's Unbound Hoopa. (Baraz collapse to the ground, Meray rushes to Baraz) Meray: Baraz! Baraz: Meray? What are you here? (Then we see Team Rocket are watching Unbound Hoopa laughing) James: How are we going to catch that? Jessie: It's that bottle we need. Meowth: Hey, I'm digging that. It can turn me into a super powered up jumbo giant Meowth! (Starts Laughing Evilly) James: It's genius! Jessie: A giant winner! Meowth: Tell them eight for me! (Wobbuffet pops out) Baraz: I found the bottle? Meray: Yes. Should you have open it here. Baraz: I'm not sure. What's going on? Unbound Hoopa: '''True power surges within! Hoops is magnificent! (Unbound Hoopa destroy the donut shop with it's tail. Then rolls over as the heroes runs to get away) '''Goofy: Hoopa is going crazy! (The purple aura surrounds Hoopa's body appears and it's eyes glow red as it looks at the Prison Bottle and try to attack the heroes) G-Merl: Look out! (The Prison Bottle summons a force field protecting the heroes, Then unbound hoops Roars) Fluttershy: What's going on to Hoopa?! Biyomon: I don't know?! Dudley Puppy: Why is it trying to kill us for?! Baraz: It was the Prison Bottle. (Unbound Hoopa opens a ring as it goes to the building the ring goes down as Unbound Hoopa twist the building and throws it away towards the heroes) Mimi Tachikawa: Watch out! Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go! '''Emerl: '''Missiles! Fire! (Pikachu unleash thunderbolt attack and Emerl fires missiles to hit the building and explodes to pieces one of the pieces pops Team Rocket's balloon) '''Team Rocket: OH, COME ON!! (Disappear in the sky) Baraz: Everyone out of the way. It's the bottle that Hoopa wants! Meray: But, Baraz. Baraz: It was too early. Meray: Please, let me do it. It was my plan in the first place. (Unbound Hoopa throws another building as heroes runs off) Vampos: It's gonna kill us! Spugg: We should run! Applejack: No, We have to stand tall! (As the heroes try to escape but ends up in a dead end, As Unbound Hoopa is ready to attack, As Baraz and Meray stops) Nikolai: '''Quick, Meray. Use the prison bottle! (Meray uses the bottle and freezes Unbound Hoopa she opens the cap of the bottle and then the power goes back to the bottle as Hoopa transform back to it's confined form. She puts the cap back to the bottle but bounches off and lands on the ground) '''Ash Ketchum: Hey, Hoopa! Hang in there! '''Vaka-Waka: '''You okay? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes